Ma vie, Mon rêve
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Fic à la première personne. Pansy est en amour avec Drago....7ème année, que se passe-t-il dans sa vie à elle?Sa mère vien de mourrir, son frere disparu et elle va vivre chez son père...À lire!**chapitre 5!**D'autre mort!
1. Sois belle et tais toi

Et oui une nouvelle fic.mais écrit à la première personne avec comme personnage principal.Pansy Parkinson, je sais c'est une personnage pas très aimé mais moi je l'aime bon!Et puis pourquoi Drago ne pourrait pas sortir avec elle?!? Mais je ne sais pas encore si cela va être un Pansy/Drago.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cette fic se passe en 7ème année  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors j'espère que vous allé aimé!C'est ma première fic écrit à la première personne.alors dite moi ce que vous en penser!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Titre : Ma vie, Mon rêve.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient.snif  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sois belle et tais toi!  
  
  
  
  
  
Encore une de ses journée pluvieuse d'été. Assise au bord de ma fenêtre dans ma chambre je regarde la pluie tombée. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Allé voir ma mère et lui dire que je suis amoureuse? On oublie ça. Elle me dirais fort probablement :  
  
-Use de ta beauté, les hommes ne s'intéresse qu'à cela.  
  
Et une chicane s'en suivrait. C'est comme ça depuis que mon père a laissé ma mère pour une autre, qui je dois l'avouer est plus belle que ma mère. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et s'est il y a 3 ans. Ma mère n'a pas voulu que je revois mon père et sa nouvelle compagne. Mais je m'en fiche. C'est à cause d'elle aussi que je ne sais pas faire autre chose que de sourire, de me maquiller enfin tout ce qui se rattache à ce qu'une fille doit faire. Quand mes parents se sont séparée, j'ai décidé que je ne deviendrais pas comme elle. Que je ne vivrais pas de la fortune de ma famille. Je me suis mis à étudier sérieusement. Mes notes ont montés et en plus d'être belle j'étais intelligente. Ho bien sûre je ne suis pas aussi brillante que Granger mais tout de même je ne passe plus pour l'idiote que j'étais.  
  
  
  
On cogne à ma porte. Je me retourne et je vois ma mère déposer sur mon lit ma lettre pour Poudlard. Moi et ma mère on ne se parle presque plus. Je pense qu'elle est jalouse. Je suis jeune et belle. Ma mère et vieille et fait son âge. Je suis brillante, elle pas et j'ai des buts et elle, elle n'en avait pas. En 4ème année on m'aurait demandé ce que je voulais faire j'aurais répondu que je voulais me marier et avoir des enfants, mais là aujourd'hui en 7ème c'est différent. Ma mère et mes amies me trouvent folle. Pourquoi?Je ne le sais pas c'est comme si vouloir être medico-mage ou journaliste ne serait pas normale. Sa aussi je m'en fou. Je sais moi que je peux y arriver.  
  
  
  
Je me dirige vers mon lit d' un pas lasse. Je m'assoie sur mon lit. J'observe ma chambre. Elle est grande et mes murs sont tapissé de tapisserie prune. Dans un coins il y a ma coiffeuse sur lequel il y a une panoplie de maquillage. Il y aussi une table de travail avec des papiers bien classé et à côté se trouve ma bibliothèque qui contient des livres de toute sorte. Je vois mon reflet à travers le grand miroir qui est face à moi. C'est vrai que je suis belle. Comparé il y a 3ans oui. Je ne ressemble plus à une gamine. J'ai l'air d'une femme maintenant juste mes cheveux foncées en natte est un indice que je suis étudiante.  
  
  
  
  
  
Je regarde ma lettre. Enfin ma dernière année. Mais aussi enfin l'année va bientôt commencée, car il y en a marre d'être ici!Comme j'ai hâte d'être à poudlard! De voir celui qui me fais craquée. Drago Malefoy.avec ses cheveux blonds bien placé, ses phrases cynique, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial qui nous rappelle l'hiver, son linge toujours propre et bien soigné. Son odeur épicé quand il est près de moi pour m'expliqué quelque chose. Tout de lui me fais craquer! Cette année j'ai décidée qu'il allait être à moi. Qu'il ne sera plus qu'un ami mais beaucoup plus.  
  
Mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit! Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette maison. Je me lève. Ça doit être encore mon stupide petit frère qui essaie de faire de la magie. J'ouvre ma porte. J' entend une voix masculine mais ce n'est pas mon frère. Ce que je vois m 'effraie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mouhahahahaha!Si vous voulez la suite il va me falloir 5 revews!!!ou plus!!! 


	2. L'enfer

Suite au nombreux revew voici la suite!!!Au quel je vais répondre plus bas.  
  
  
  
Alors je m'avais dit que je mettrais mes fics à jour après le 4 janvier.mais je ne suis pas capable!Les idées me viennent et la il faut que sa sorte!  
  
Bon je ne sais pas si avec ce chapitre je devrais monter le Rating en tout cas si oui dite le moi! Car j'ai peur que ce chapitre soit peut-être un peu trop sanglant (ouais je suis de retour avec du sang.)  
  
  
  
Donc les remerciements :  
  
  
  
Miss_Serpentard : Merci beaucoup!J'aime recevoir des compliments.en fait je ne sais pas trop ou se dirige cette fic.j'écris selon ce que je ressent.Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Winichou : Wow une fan de Pansy!Et elle ne sortira jamais avec Hermione!(Je n'ai aucun préjuger c'est juste que j'ai d'autre projet)Et je ne sais pas si tu va aimé la suite.car moi les affaires roses-bonbon c'est pas trop mon truc.Merci Pour la revew!  
  
Majandra :La voix Voldi? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça là?Lol.lis et tu verras c'étais quoi la voix!Et ouais c'est rare.je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde.et oui elle est amoureuse.(C'est une ado.)  
  
Lila la folle : Ouais ouais.je la continue voici la suite!  
  
  
  
Fleur Delacour : Pourquoi Pansy pourrait pas être belle? Pourquoi Drago pourrait pas l'aimé?Et pour la voix et bien tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre! Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Hermion : Je sais que c'est dommage mes je les ai mes 5 revews! C'est tout simplement que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et que ça m'encourage à continuer!Contente qu'elle te plaise voici la suite!  
  
  
  
Peanut_999: Non c'est Milicent qui a une face de bulldog! Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu pour la voix! Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Morgane : C'est pour ça que je l'ai prise.je voulais exploité ce personnae, car plusieurs personne ne l'aime pas.et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi en fait.d'accord elle fais chier Hermione mais ça ce n'est pas une bonne raison.donc j'ai décidé de l'exploité!Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Sonya : Ouais ben vivre selon Durmstrang ça ira après Noël! Parce que la j'ai de l'inspi pour elle(Mais j'en ai pour VSD)Pis envoie moi pas le four ok??? C'est pas de ma faute faut quand même que j'écrive à jeun!Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Mystick : Ouais je sais.c'est pour ça que je publie un autre chapitre.mais je le dis la je suis extrêmement fatiguée! Merci pour la revew!  
  
Stephie Potter : Ça fais plaisir d'entendre ça!J'espère qu'elle sera toujours génial après ce chapitre! Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Lunarde : Je peu te le dire tout de suite ce n'est pas Drago.Et voici la suite!Merci pour la revew!  
  
Laurëar : Hola!Coma estas?Bon je parle un peu espagnol.mais vraiment juste un peu.Je te donne raison! On oublie souvent ses personnages que le monde n'aime pas!Et oui c'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris à la première personne!Alors merci pour le compliment!Y Muchas Gracias por de Revew!  
  
Libellule :Moi non plus je ne jamais lu de fic sur Pansy.donc je n'ai aucune idée de comment le monde la voit.mais bon j'ai décidé de la faire comme je la voyait c'est tout! Merci pour la revew!  
  
Lily : J'espère que cela n'a pas prit trop de temps.Bref voici le chapitre 2! Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Fin des remerciements.  
  
  
  
  
  
Comme je le disais ce-chapitre est sanglant.donc vous êtes avertit! Je ne teins pas à avoir de plainte et surtout ne m'envoyé pas de psy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
  
  
L'enfer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sur les murs. je vois des traces rouges semblables a du sang. Je respire. C'est du sang, mon c?ur se met à battre à toute vitesse. Non pas ma mère.pas mon frère c'est impossible. Ma famille n'a aucune raison de subir une attaque du seigneur des ténèbres. Je descends à toute jambe les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
  
-Maman! Maman!que je crie en la cherchant au rez-de-chaussé.  
  
Ho mon dieu.le corps mutilé de ma mère est à mes pieds, la gorge coupée, un filet de sang sur le bord de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Je sens le sang qui me donne des coups aux tempes. Je ne vois plus rien. Voyons reprend toi Pansy. Je sens mes genoux fléchir. Je ne dois pas.Mon frère.ou est mon frère. Je le cherche partout dans la maison. Le mur du Hall d'entré.on m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que aucune famille des Serpentard ne serait attaqué. Alors pourquoi la marque est-elle dessinée sur le mur de ma maison avec le sang de ma mère. Mes genoux veulent encore tomber. Mais je résiste.je dois trouvé mon petit frère.il n'est plus là.  
  
  
  
Je retourne voir ma mère le corps tout tremblant. J'ai peur. Si jamais il n'était pas partit. Me tuerait-il aussi? Je regarde le corps de ma mère. Je peux remarquer qu'elle s'est défendu., elle tiens sa baguette entre ses mains. Je ne suis plus capable de me retenir. Je tombe. À genoux à côté de ma mère. Dans son sang. Des larmes glissent sur mes joues. Cela doit faire plus de 5 ans que je n'ai pas pleuré. On m'as toujours dit que pleuré était pour les moldus.mais la je sais bien que ces faux. Toute la douleur que j'ai emprisonné en moi depuis 5 ans sort(depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pleurée). La séparation de mes parents, mon impuissance de dire vraiment ce que je pense.tout. J'ai le c?ur qui lève l'odeur du sang me dégoûte. J'ai l'impression que je vais être malade. Et voilà je le suis. J'essuie ma robe du revers de ma robe bleu pâle. Je remarque que je ne suis agenouiller dans le sang autre roulement de c?ur.ma robe est taché.Je m'enfoue. Je dois avertir le ministère.  
  
  
  
Je vais dans notre bibliothèque. D'une main tremblante je prends une plume et un encrier. Comme je suis maladroite comme si ça serait le moment d'échapper de l'encre partout. Des larmes ruissellent encore mon visage. Je prends un bout de parchemin. D'une main frêle j'écris :  
  
  
  
« Ici Pansy Parkinson, ma mère vient d'être tué! Venez m'aider! »  
  
  
  
Je vais chercher mon hiboux.je lui dis de faire vite. Mon corps tremble de partout. Je vais sur le bord de ma cheminée. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. J'habite proche des bureaux. J'essaie de me calmer. Il faut que je me rappelle à qui appartenait cette voix. Je ne suis pas capable le corps ensanglanté de ma mère me revient en mémoire. D'accord moi et elle on ne se parlait plus beaucoup.mais je l'aimais pareil!  
  
Soudain des gens du ministère arrivent par la cheminée. Je n'ose même pas les regarder. On me demande ou est le corps. Je leur montre ou est le corps de ma pauvre mère. Plusieurs personnes se dirigent vers le corps avec des gants blancs. Ils parlent. Ils émettent des hypothèses. J'étouffe il y a trop de monde au tour de moi. Je ne sens plus mon air. On me pose une question. Je l'entends à peine. Le monde tourne au tour de moi. Je sens mon corps s'effondrer sous mes jambes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Je me réveille. Ou suis-je?  
  
-Miss Parkinson allez-vous bien?  
  
Je regarde le visage qui me le demande. Sirius Black .je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont libérés. Mais je lui fais signe que oui avec ma tête même si cela est faux. Il m'a étendu sur le divan du salon. J'ai encore le regard embrouillé.  
  
-Miss Parkinson votre père est là, il vient vous chercher.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui me raconte là l'auror réchapper.  
  
-Mon père? Mais cela fait plus de 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, que je lui cris.  
  
J'essaie de m'enfuir mais il m'en empêche. Je m'écroule et je pleure. Je ne veux pas aller habiter chez mon père. J'entends une voix d'homme, la même que celle que j'avais entendu. La même intonation. Le déclic se fait. La voix de tout à l'heure c'était celle de mon père. Je commence à paniquer. Mon père arrive pour me serrer dans ses bras, je recule. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Mon père est un mangemort je le sais. Quand j'avais 10 ans j'ai vu sa marque. Et maintenant que Tu-sais-qui est de retour, il est retourné vers lui. On dit à mon père que je suis en état de choc. J'entends la voix à Lucius Malefoy. Je comprends maintenant pour quoi le ministère de la magie à de la difficulté, leurs plus hauts placés travaillent pour le diable en personne. Je refuse d'aller vivre avec mon père. Mais on ne me donne pas le choix. Mon père veut me parler. Je ne le regarde même pas. Il a rendu ma mère malheureuse en plus de la tuer et il a fait je ne sais trop quoi avec mon petit frère. Je monte à ma chambre faire mes bagages. Je suppose aussi que c'est la dernière fois que je la verrais.  
  
  
  
Dans ma chambre sur ma table de chevet j'aperçois la photo de Drago que j'ai prit à la fin de l'année dernière, Elle m'apaise, elle me calme. Je la prend dans mes mains je la mets sur mon c?ur laissant mes larmes coulées à leurs rythmes. Comme j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour me consoler. Je voudrais sentir ses bras chauds au tour de moi en ce-moment. Sentir son corps près du mien. Me réveillé au près de lui. Et que la mort de ma mère ne soit qu'un rêve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du 2ème chapitre  
  
  
  
Je ne sais pas si ce-chapitre vous plaît au tant.mais moi je sais que je le préfère largement à l'autre(C'est pas de ma faute j'aime les drames.). Mon seul défaut je trouve c'est que Pansy est un peu beaucoup OOC. Mais bon si vous trouvez d'autre défauts ne vous gênez pas de me le dire! Car c'est ma premières fic écrit à la première personne.  
  
  
  
Bon même choses que l'autre chapitre, pour avoir la suite ça me prends au moins 5 revews!  
  
  
  
Message très important, je me cherche quelqu'un qui pourrais me traduire en anglais ma fic esclave!  
  
Bon je vous aime tlm!  
  
  
  
Mya  
  
  
  
-xxx- 


	3. Pourquoi?

Me voici de retour, avec cette fic, je en voulais pas enf aire un drame! Je voulais faire une histoire d'amour tout rose! Comme dans les films pour Ados! Mais merde je ne suis pas capable!Alors suite au revew voici la suite qui a été longue à venir et je m'en excuse!  
  
  
  
Alors, comme d'habitude je vais répondre aux revews!  
  
Mystick : Euh.généralement je n'accepte aucun ordre de personne mais pour cette fois ça va être correct!Merci pour la revew!  
  
Libellule : Le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune idée où ce que mon histoire s'en va.j'écris selon mes émotions et lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration, mais bien contente qu'elle te plaise! Merci pour la revew!  
  
Majandra : Qu'est ce qui va se passer avec la petite Pansy..et bien elle va aller chez son père à contre-c?ur! C'est tous que je peux te dire!Merci pour la revew!  
  
Padmacho : Ouais, je trouvais que le monde dénigrais trop Pansy..tandis que moi je l'aime Pansy et je comprends pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas avoir son tit drago!Merci pour la revew1  
  
Lunarde : C'est ce que je fais! Merci!  
  
Nina : Ouais elle va chez son père.malheureusement pour elle! Et elle ne l'a pas dénoncer au ministère car il est haut placé et jamais il ne l'aurait cru! Merci pour la revew! J'aime ca quand on me pose des questions!  
  
Miss Serpentard : La belle Pansy n'est pas au bout de ses peines! Et merci pour le beau compliment et pour la belle revew!  
  
Morgane : Je suis désoler, pour le retard mais voici la suite! Merci pour la suite!  
  
Peanut_999 : Oui Drago apparaît dans ce chapitre-ci!Merci pour la revew!  
  
Lily : Tu ferais ça me traduire esclave???J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup..si tu veux donne moi ton adresse e-mail pour qu'on puisse en discuter!Et le drame il va y en avoir beaucoup dans ce chapitre! Merci merci Merci!  
  
So' : J'apprécie beaucoup tes compliments! Bien moi tu es mon idole pour l'humour.parce que moi je ne suis pas capable d'écrire de l'humoristique! Bref Je t'aime fort fort fort! Merci pour la revew!  
  
Winichou : Elle va finir avec un jeune homme blond! Merci pour la revew!  
  
Hermion : Et bine la voici! Merci pour la revew!  
  
Place a ce chapitre dans lequel il y a beaucoup d'émotion!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
  
  
Me voilà en route pour le manoir de mon père. Il me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'en ai que faire de ce qu'il dit. J'aime mieux regarder la pluie tomber sur les vitres de la voiture. C'est plus intéressant que d'écouter l'homme qui vient de gâcher ma vie. Je sens mes larmes ruisseler sur mes joues.  
  
-Ne pleure pas ma chérie ça gâche ton jolie visage1 me dit-il sur un ton presque joyeux.  
  
Mais comment ose-t-il? Comment ose-t-il me dire de ne pas pleurer! Il vient de tuer ma mère! Et en plus je ne peux rien dire1 Le ministère ne me croirait jamais! C,est injuste1 Lorsque tout commençait à bien aller dans ma vie en plus! Non mais je rêve il ose toucher à mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes. Je détourne la tête.  
  
-Fiche moi la paix!, lui dis-je les larmes coulant toujours sur mon visage ovale.  
  
Voilà il ne me regarde plus. Parfait! Il ne me parle plus non plus! Excellent! C'est ce que je voulais, qu'il me laisse tranquille et qui se réjouisse tout seul de la mort de ma mère.  
  
On arrive devant un manoir de style victorien. Je pensais le manoir de mon père plus gros, plus sombre. C'est le contraire. Les murs sont jaunes et les pentures, le toit et les bord de fenêtre sont bleus. C'est presque joyeux.oui presque car avec la pluie ce ne l'est pas du tout.  
  
  
  
Mon père vient m'ouvrir la porte. Je sors, sans le remercier ni le regarder il ne le mérite pas!Il fait l'éviter mes bagages jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Je me dépêche à rentré.  
  
L'extérieur est peut-être clair, mais l'intérieur est sombre, froid et humide. Comme mon père.  
  
-J'ai fais monter tes bagages dans ta chambre qui est au deuxième, le souper est a 18heures! Me dit mon père sur un ton monotone.  
  
Je monte a ma chambre en silence. Elle est plus grande que chez ma mère. Mais je ne me sens pas chez moi. Tout 'est étranger. Le lit est à baldaquin et mes couvertures sont en soi mauve. Dans un coin il y a une grande penderie fait de bois d'ébène tout comme mon lit et les autres meubles de ma chambre. Les meubles sont à peu près les même que chez ma mère. Une bibliothèque remplie de livre de toute sorte mais surtout de magie noir, une coiffeuse avec un nombre incalculable de maquillage de toute sorte, une table de travail avec une plume de paon neuve avec un livre a la reliure de cuir noir avec des gravures.  
  
Mes bagages sont sur mon lit. Je pleure encore. Je viens de tomber sur une photo de ma mère qui me salut, je la place sur ma table de chevet avec celle de Drago. Comme j'aimerais qu'il soit la présentement. Je continue a défaire mes bégages. J'ouvre la porte de ma penderie pour y déposer mes vêtements mais j'y découvre une panoplie de robe neuve. Si il pense m'avoir comme ça il se trompe!  
  
Je regarde sur l'horloge grand-père dans ma chambre. 18 heures. Je ne veux pas descendre manger. Je n'ai pas faim. Je suis fatiguer, épuiser, crever! Je me couche sur mon lit moelleux ferme mes yeux et m'endort paisiblement.  
  
  
  
Je sens le soleil plomber sur mon visage. J'ouvre tranquillement les yeux. J'avais complètement oublier que j'étais chez mon père! Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est vraiment vrai ma mère est morte!Je me lève tranquillement les larmes aux yeux. Je regarde l'heure 11heure. J'ai vraiment dormis! J'ai faim maintenant. Je ne veux pas descendre1 Je ne veux pas voir mon père et sa nouvelle femme non plus! Bon Pansy reprend toi, tu n'auras pas le choix un jour ou l'autre de leur faire face. Bon je descends.  
  
Ma respiration est saccader, respire..  
  
Mais c'est quoi toute cette agitation. Il y a plein de monde qui font des installations. On dirait des installation funéraire! Non ce N'est pas vrai! Il n'aurait tout de même pas l'audace de faire le service funéraire chez lui! Non mais je rêve! Je vois mon père s'approcher de moi. Il est mieux de ne pas avancer trop proche car je lui fou mon poing à la figure! Par chance pour lui il ne s'avance pas trop proche!  
  
-Le service funérailles de ta mère aura lieu demain. Me dit-il sur un ton avec des émotions faussé, il y a un petit déjeuner qui t'attend dans la cuisine.  
  
Si il savait à quel point je m'en fou ! Je n'ai plus faim! En tout cas ce n,est pas ici que je vais engraisser aux rythme où vont les choses! Je remonte à l'étage et me fais couler un bon bain chaud. Ça va peut-être me calmer un peu.  
  
Comme j'aime l'impression de l'eau chaude et parfumer contre mon corps, cela me calme, m'apaise et me fais oublier pour l'instant tout mes petits problèmes.  
  
Après mon bain je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je m'assoie à mon bureau et ouvre le livre noir. Je prends ma plume la trempe dans l'encre noir et je me mets à écrire toute mes frustrations, mes peines et ma mélancolie. Mes souvenir avec ma mère et mon petit frère porter disparu. Mes larmes coulent dans le livre.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain...  
  
  
  
Me voilà revêtu d'une robe noire légère, je ne me rappelle pas qu'il est fais aussi chaud dans une maison ou à un enterrement. Je descend dans la salle où ce que ma mère est exposée. Mon y est avec un air triste, mais je n'y crois pas. Il joue la comédie!  
  
Le monde commence à arriver, beaucoup de gens du ministère que je ne connais pas, des amies à moi, des amis à elle. Et mon père toujours entrain de jouer la comédie! Je ne suis plus capable j'ai envie de tout détruire1 Il n'a pas le droit d'être triste! Il n'a pas le droit d'être ici! Voilà que je remets ça! Je pleure à nouveaux! Je cours vers la première porte que je vois, l'ouvre et rentre dedans. Je m'effondre par-terre en pleurant.  
  
La porte s'ouvre. Je sens une présence derrière mon dos.  
  
-Fichez le camp qui vous soyez!que je crie à la personne!  
  
Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour voir qui s'est.  
  
-Drago! Je me saute dans ses bras en pleurant et en le serrant contre moi. Comme si j'avais peur qu'il meurt sous mes yeux.  
  
Il caresse mes cheveux et me murmure à l'oreille :  
  
-Ça va aller Pansy..  
  
Il me décolle de sur lui, il me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens mon corps avoir des chaleurs.  
  
-Ça va aller Pansy, me répète-t-il doucement.  
  
Oh! Je t'en prie Drago parle! Parle! Ta voix est comme celle d'un ange!  
  
IL me prend la main.  
  
-Pansy, si tu as besoins de parler je suis là  
  
Je lui fais un mince sourire à travers mes larmes.  
  
-Drago.pourquoi elle est morte? Pourquoi en?  
  
IL touche mon visage avec ses mains douces. Il essuie mes larmes.  
  
-LA vie est comme ça on peu rien faire..  
  
Il s'approche de moi doucement. Je peu sentir son corps proche du mien. Ses lèvres proche des miennes. Il m'embrasse! Comme je voudrais que ça dure l'éternité!  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvre..  
  
  
  
  
  
Comme je suis méchante! C'était la fin de ce chapitre! La suite la semaine prochaine si vous m'envoyer plus que 5 revews!  
  
Oui Drago est là! Bon d'accord un peu OOC mais c'est pas grave! Y a juste avec Pansy qu'il est comme ça!  
  
Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve ce-chapitre encore plus émotionnel que les autres!C'est pour cela qu'il a prit du temps à arriver, il fallait que je ressente des émotions.et ça et bien ça ne vient pas comme ça!  
  
Alors J'attend vos revew avec impatience!  
  
  
  
Mya qui vous aime fow fow fwo  
  
-xxxxx- 


	4. recommencement

Je suis désolé du retard mais je n'avais pas le nombre de revew exigée, cette fois si je n'ai pas 5 revews minimum c'est la fin de cette fic! Alors vous comprenez le message? Aussi je suis préoccupé à cause de l'école et du théâtre.  
  
Bon place au remerciement de mes gentils reveweurs :  
Miss_Serpentard : Heu, il a prit vraiment du temps à venir et je m'excuse! Bah il n,est que gentil avec Pansy, et puis il ne peu pas faire grand chose contre son père! Mais attend de le voir à l'école! Et tant mieux si je réussi à te faire aimer Pansy! Car moi je l'aime bien!Merci pour le revew!  
  
Lily : Je passe mes sentiments dans cette fic. Comme ce chapitre est super philosophique et psychologique, ça représente les sentiments que je vis! Bon et bien merci pour tout!!  
  
Mystick : Mouhahahahahahahahaha! Je suis méchante et j,aime ça! Et en plus je vous fais attendre! Merci pour la revew!  
  
Lavande : Et bien la voici!  
  
Alyssa : J'aime faire pleurer les gens..Et je Na,iem aps faire comme tout le monde! merci!  
Chapitre 4  
  
Recommencement  
C'est mon père, je pense que je hais mon père encore plus. Je rêvais de ce moment depuis 7 ans et mon père à l'audace de venir le gâcher! Il fait un signe de tête à Drago, qui lui à l'air tout aussi en colère, il défi mon père du regard et part.  
  
Ça s'annonce mal Ses yeux noirs sont glacials. Ils sont sans vie. On dirait deux billes noirs meurtrière. Il avance vers moi rapidement. Son visage est proche du mien. Je peux sentir son souffle. Je vois la dureté des traits de son visage.. Pourtant quand j'étais enfant et que mon père vivait avec nous ( ma mère et moi)il n'avait pas les traits aussi dures, il avait même un visage plutôt jovial et doux. Ce qu'on dit des manges morts est peut-être vrai, il change mentalement autant que physiquement. Ou peut-être aussi que maintenant je sais qui il est, je vois l'homme qu'il est vraiment, son vrai visage.  
Il me dit d'un ton froid et monotone :  
  
-On t'attend, l'autre côté.  
  
Enfin il sort. Avant de sortir je prends une grand respiration pour me calmer, j'ai les jambes qui tremble. À cause de Drago ou de mon père ou tout simplement le fait que ma mère sois morte. J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai besoin d'air. Sinon je vais m'écrouler.  
  
En sortant de la pièce, je vois le cercueil de ma mère, Ils sont entrain de le fermer. C'est la dernière fois que je vois le visage de ma mère. Mais ce visage je ne le reconnais pas. Trop maquiller... Il y a quelque chose qui me surprend, le visage de ma mère à l'air heureux. Content. Mais content de quoi? Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire souvent ce visage! Voilà j'ai des parents égoïstes! Ma mère contente d'être morte, qui ne pense pas au mal que j'ai! Et mon père qui se fout carrément de ce que j'ai besoin!  
Drago est au fond de la salle, en pleine conversation avec son père, la discussion à l'air animé. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, Mais Malefoy senior donne des poussés dans le dos de son fils et ils quittent.  
Quelqu'un essaie de me parler, je me retourne, c'est celui qui s'occupe de l'embaumement, il me dit qu'il est temps de la mettre en terre. Je ferme les yeux. Je me demande pourquoi je ferme les yeux, pour me cacher? Pour espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve? Parce que c'est la fin? J'en sais rien. Je peux sentir mes yeux brûler par les larmes qui veulent couler.  
  
Je suis tranquillement, la tête basse le cortège funèbre , lasse des derniers évènements. Je reste à l'écart. C'est trop dure. C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerais mieux être morte moi aussi. Ne pas avoir à vivre des moments aussi difficiles. D'être au ciel et de ne me soucier de rien. Et de voir chanter les oiseaux à tout heure du jour, et aussi le fais de ne jamais voir les jours de pluies, que du soleil! Mais, tout ça n'est que rêve et mensonge! Que des histoires raconter aux enfants avant de dormir. Pour nous faire croire que tout est beau et merveilleux. Mais lorsqu'on se réveille ça fais mal, on croyait que tout étais facile et simple, alors que tout est compliqué, sombre. Que l'amour ne vient pas gratuitement comme dans nos conte. Et lorsqu'on se réveille on se rend compte aussi que les promesses ne sont pas toujours tenu, que l'on peux haïr vraiment. On perd notre innocence. Voilà ce que je ressens.  
Me voilà maintenant au cimetière. Un vent de pluie frôle mon visage. Je peux même sentir quelques gouttelette perdue.tout comme moi. Ils déposent le cercueil dans le trou de terre humide pour ensuite l'enterrer. C'est fini. Mes larmes descend sur mes joues ce mêlant à la fine pluie. Car il mouille, mais je peux entrevoir une percée de soleil. Tenant une rose dans les mains, je vais la porter doucement essayant de ne pas trébucher. J'ai le corps qui tremble de partout. Je dépose la fleur rouge sang sur la terre noir qui enveloppe maintenant ma mère.  
  
Je lève les yeux sur la pierre tombale je peux lire : « La nuit tombera lorsque tous ceux que j'aime mourront pour l'instant c'est le jour qui se lève, car c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour vous autant que pour moi, Jenna Wiliams/Parkinson » En voyant le nom de mon père je rage, devant tous ceux qui sont là je me lève violemment et cour vers la maison. Le vent glacial frappant ma peau brûlante, fort probablement de fièvre.  
Je rentre dans la maison, j'ai le souffle couper. Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai le c?ur à l'envers, j'ai l'impression que tout l'intérieur de mon corps va flamber ou bien me sortir par la bouche. Je cours vers la salle de bain, je m'agenouille devant la toilette pour laisser sortir toute mes souffrances, toutes les dégueulasseries que je vis depuis 2 jours. C'est pénible je pleure en même temps. Lorsque j'ai fini je me lève calmement pour ne pas tomber. Je me dirige vers le lavabo, j'ouvre le robinet. Je prends de l' eau dans mes mains et je la porte à ma figure blême. L'eau froide rafraîchi mon visage chaud de fièvre. Je sens mon corps chaud, mais il est glacial. Je me sens glisser sur le plancher épuisé.  
Cela fais plus d'une semaine que je suis au lit. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. C'est ma belle-mère qui a prit soin de moi. Elle est gentille. Et même jolie. Je n'ai pas vu mon père de tout ce temps. Je n'ai même pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Drago. J'aurais aimé recevoir de ses nouvelles. Il a occupé mes rêve tout le temps que j 'ai dormis. C'est la première fois que je me lève depuis une semaine. Je me se mieux, plus sereine même si je fais encore un peu de fièvre.  
  
Je regarde par la fenêtre je me rends compte, qu'on est le soir. J'entends des voix s'élever de la bibliothèque de mon père. Sans bruit. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. La porte est entre-ouverte. Je regarde par l'ouverture qui y est. Je vois mon père accompagné de Malefoy seniro et JUNIOR!!!!!!!! Non ce n'est pas vrai.mais qu'est-ce qu'il fais ici celui- là!  
-On aimerait mieux Drago que tu restes loin de Pansy. Du moins pour le moment, lui dit mon père.  
  
-On a d'autre projet pour elle et pour toi, rajoute le père de Draco. -Mais pourquoi, réplique Drago  
  
-Car c'est le maîtres qui l'exige, lui dit son père  
  
Quoi le maître!?!Voldemort? Drago travail pour Vold..non c'est impossible!Je décide de rester et d'écouter ce qu'ils disent après tout, il parle de moi.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez préparez pour Pansy? Demande Drago  
  
Les deux hommes se regardent. C'est mon père qui parle.  
  
-Pour ma fille.je veux juste qu'elle reste loin de nous. De ce que nous faisons. Elle est beaucoup trop curieuse et ça ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires. Tu sais de quel affaire je veux parler n'est-ce pas?  
  
Drago acquiesce . Ou plutôt marmonne un oui.  
-Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle découvre ou est son frère, lui répond mon père.  
  
Drago roule ses yeux.  
  
Au mon dieu!Mon frère, il parle de mon petit frère là!  
  
-Drago écoute moi bien c'est super important! Tu ne t'approche plus d'elle!  
  
Drago fait signe que oui avec sa tête. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux! J'ai vraiment hâte que l'école recommence. Comme ça je n'aurai plus mon père dans les jambes! En plus ils interdisent Drago de me voir ses salauds! Qu'ils le veuillent ou non je vais me débrouiller pour savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent avec mon frère!  
  
Ils se dirigent vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Je me dépêche d'Aller dans ma chambre. Me coucher dans mon lit.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai vu et entendu. Drago mange mort. Mais pourquoi? Et qu'est ce qu'ils foutent avec le petit frère? Dès la rentré, je vais mener ma propre enquête. Drago ne dois pas être le seul mange mort à l'école!  
Fin de ce chapitre plutot long et psychologique!Je sais il a prit du temps à venir mais la c'est les examens et il y a toujours le fichu théâtre! Bon et puis quand le nombre de revew est insuffisant alors pas de chapitre! Si cette fois-ci je n,ai pas 5 revews c'est la fin si non et bien dites moi pourquoi je devrais la continuer!  
  
Mya 


	5. Peur du monde

Je m'excuse du retard.mais c'est à cause de l'école! Et du théâtre ! et puis j'ai été accepté au Cégep.alors je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, alors je profite de cette journée de congé à cause des élections pour écrire!  
Aussi, je ne peux passer par-dessus le fais qu'il y a une guerre et que je ne voulais pas écrire des choses tristes en périodes sombre! En tout cas.c'est triste mais c'est la vie. Par chance, la guerre sera bientôt finie! Alors j'ai décidé de me remettre à l'écriture!  
Alors voici mes réponses au revews! Je veux aussi vous dire que j'apprécie tous vos encouragement!  
Top_Cerise : Moi je trouve que c'est un couple non exploité et je trouve cela dommage.car moi c'est un de mes couples préférer! Merci pour la revew! J'espère que la suite te plaira!  
Lily : Je sais! J'ai été longue! Et je suis vraiment désolée! Le nouveau chapitre pour nouvelle vie est publié! Et j'abandonne pas cette fic! Car la je sais ou je vais! Je sais ce qui va se passer! Et la vu que J'ai une journée de repos j'écris la suite! Merci bcp!  
Mystick : Tadam! Voici la suite! Et je la fais pour tees beaux yeux! Lol! Merci!  
  
Lily : Dhu.une autre lily! Je te remercie pour le compliment! J'espère, que la suite te plaira autant!  
  
Miss_Serpentard : Tout ce que je peux te dire, c que Drago est quand même obéissant mais...Désoler si cette suite a été longue à venir! Et ce que tu M,as dit m'a fais réfléchir beaucoup! J'adore écrire! Et pour moi avoir fini esclave, c'était un défis1 et je fais de même avec celle la! Et Je te remercie pour le compliment! Moi aussi ce dernier chapitre je l'adore! Bon merci bien!  
Katarina : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait découvrir ce personnage, que le monde n'aime pas! Je voulais justement montrer, que c'était un être humain avec des sentiments, capable d'aime et de pleurer. Et pour le fais que son père sois mange-mort, je pense que j'ai juste pris un fais classique! Merci! Et désolé pour le rettard!  
Satin : On dit Dramaturge! Et oui j'adore le drame! Fort probablement que dans ma vie tout va bien!Et que c,est pour sa que J'écris des drames pour me faire pleurer! Mais disont que avec la guerre je ne voulais pas écrire des choses tristes..Merci pour le revew! Et voici la suite un peu tardive!  
Alyssa : Ce N'est pas bien grave! Je suis très reconnaissante que tu t'es inspirer de ma fic! Et vu que le reste ne ressemble pas à a mienne c ok! Merci pour la revew et voici la suite!  
Bon je m' attaque a ce 5ème chapitre!  
Chapitre 5  
Peur du monde  
Je retourne à ma chambre, subjuguée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je croyais pouvoir me consoler auprès de Drago. Mais on dirait bien que mon père en a décidé autrement. Au moins, mon frère est toujours en vie. Mias je ne le crois pas en sécurité. Pas avec mon père et Lucius. De toute façon qui serait en sécurité avec ses 2 là.  
Coucher dans mon lit, je regarde mon plafond, gravé d'ange ou plutôt de chérubin, incapable de dormir.  
  
Pourquoi que le gars que j'aime est-ce que j'ai toujours jurer de ne pas toucher! Un mange-mort! C'est injuste! Mais j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir quels sont les projets de mon père, avant qu'il décide de m'en faire part. mais je suis mal partie. Je n' ai aucune idée à quoi je pourrais leur être utile. Je ne suis pas doué dans quelque chose de spécifique. Sauf pour faire la langue sale. Mais n'importe quel serpentard est comme ça. Donc je ne crois pas que ce soit pour ça. Et ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour empêcher Drago de me voir.  
Je me vire sur le côté fixant mon mur. Je ferme les yeux tranquillement, essayent de vider mon esprit des derniers évènements.  
Le lendemain matin,  
-Pansy réveil-toi!  
  
J'ouvre les yeux en m'étirant. C'est ma belle-mère.  
  
-Pourquoi, tu me réveilles?, dis-je la tête enfouit dans mon oreiller.  
  
-Tu commences l'école dans 2 jours. Et aujourd'hui on va au chemin de traverse. Alors dépêche toi! Me dit elle en ouvrant mes rideaux pourpre, laissant entré les rayons du soleil, qui réchauffe ma chambre.  
Je marmonne que je me dépêche. Mais je prends tout de même le temps de m'étirer. Je vais à la fenêtre. Le soleil d'été éclaire les collines vertes près du manoir. Je me demande comment un homme aussi froid et cruel puisse habiter dans un paysage aussi chaleureux et beau.  
Je me dépêche d'aller prendre ma douche et de me trouver une robe convenable. J' opte pour une robe corset bleu ciel qui fait ressortir mes cheveux foncés ainsi que mes yeux. Je me regarde dans le miroir me maquiller. La flamme qui vacillait dans mes yeux n'est plus. Mon teint est fade et sans vie. J'essaie d'arranger cela avec mon maquillage. Je mets aussi une fleur dans mes cheveux de la même couleur que ma robe, pour avoir l'air plus joyeuse. Certain me dirait que ej cache mes émotions. Peut-être, mais ce n'est des affaires de personne de savoir que je suis malheureuse. Car même si mon deuil est fais, mon visage est vide, triste, sans émotions. On cogne à ma porte.  
-J'arrive! Crie-je.  
Au chemin de traverse.  
Je crois que je devines agoraphobe. Je n' aime pas quand il y a trop de monde. Cela me rappelle trop la mort de ma mère. Tout le monde du ministère qui était au tour du corps de ma mère. Voilà que je suis encore prise de vertige. Je rentre chez l'apothicaire. C'est sombre comme boutique mais il y règne un calme apaisant. Seul le chuchotement du vendeur et d'un client brise se silence. Je reconnaît cette voix mais je suis incapable de lui mettre un visage. C'est une voix jeune et masculine. Je m'approche du comptoir pour voir qui cela peux bien être. C'est Drago. Ma respiration devient saccadé. Je dois me calmer, et faire comme si ej ne saurais rien. Mais qu'est-ce que je sais au juste? Que Drago N'A plus le droit de m' approcher? Voilà il m'a vu. Je fais semblant de chercher un ingrédient sur les tablettes. Il vient me retrouver.  
  
-Tiens, Salut Pansy! Me lance-t-il d'une voix détacher.  
  
Étant trop nerveuse, je fais ce qui ne fallait pas que je fasse. J'échappe un flacon par-terre et une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappe. L'apothicaire avance vers la ranger ou je suis. On peu entendre le clapotis de sa jambe de bois sur le plancher de ciment.  
-J'espère que vous allez payer se flacon mademoiselle?  
  
-Je vais le payer Monsieur, lui répond Drago.  
  
Drago tourne ses magnifiques yeux vers moi.  
  
-Ça va? Tu m' l'air pensive et nerveuse.me demande-t-il.  
  
Si il pouvait savoir quel point je peu être pensive ses jour-ci, mais lui révéler que je sais qu'iln'a plus le droit de me voir, serait dangereux.  
-C'est la rentré qui me rends comme sa. Avec le mélange de la mort de ma mère, réussis je a lui dire.  
  
Il rit un peu et vient me déposer un léger baiser sur le front. Je lui souris, un vrai sourire! Chose qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fais sourire! J'avais oublié l'effet que cela faisait sourire.  
  
-Tu as un sourire magnifique, me dit Drago mais cette fois-ci avec un soupçon de malaise.  
Je le savait qu'on ne pourrait faire semblant bien longtemps. De faire comme si rien était.  
  
-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, mais lorsqu'on sera à Poudrlard, il va falloir que je te parles. C'est urgent.  
  
En guise de salut, il me donna un baiser rapide mais au combien il était doux. Avant de sortir de la boutique il paya le flacon que j'avais cassé.  
  
Je sort enfin de cette boutique qui commençait à m'étouffer. Je me dirige au Chaudron baveur ou je devais retrouver ma belle-mère, qui avait fait mes achats pour moi. Mais à la place, il y avait des medico-mages et des gens du ministère. Mon c?ur se serre. Pas une autre attaque! Ma respiration commence à être saccadée. Je vois un journaliste qui viens de se faire sortir, je me dirige vers lui.  
  
-Excuser-moi Monsieur, je peux savoir ce qui se passe?, que je lui demande poliment.  
  
-C'est affreux! 3 personnes ce sont faites tuer! Encore une ?uvre du seigneur des ténèbres! Mais ce meurtre est surprenant, car Arthur Weasley et ces fils Charlie et Bill, sont bien les dernières personne à pouvoir être mêler avec Vous-savez-qui!, me dit-il avant de filer.  
  
Je suis subjuguée! Des membres de la famille Weasley! Le seul lien qu'ils ont avec Voldemort c'est Harry Potter. Et surtout que les Weasley ne feraient jamais de mal à une mouche! Je me demande qui a bine pu faire ça.  
  
Soudain le ciel devient noir, je sent une main me prendre par le bras!  
  
-Viens! Suis-moi si tu veux être en sécurité!  
  
Je regarde qui c'est. C'est Drago! Je cours avec lui et il me fait rentrer dans une boutique vide. Je peux entendre les cris des gens dehors.  
  
-Mais que ce passe..  
  
Drago met sa main sur ma bouche et me fais signe de me taire. Des hommes habillé en noir passe devant la boutique. Drago me prend par la taille et nous fait rentrer dans une armoire. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Les hommes entrent dans la boutique.  
Mwhahahahaha!  
  
Fin du chapitre!  
  
Je sens que la vous me détester..j'Ai osé tuer des membres de la famille Weasley!  
  
Bon Je vais continuer cette fic si j'ai des revews! Je veux des revews! Svp! Ça fais toujours plaisir!  
  
Peace And luv'! 


End file.
